HELP:  Healing Earth's Love Problems
by PaddysGal
Summary: Korea has a strange job to complete. What job is that? Why, bringing together all the soulmates of the world! And, with Italy, Poland, and England tagging along, the job might be harder than anyone could have ever imagined. Longer summary inside.
1. An Introduction

_(Beep... Beep... Beep... Welcome to HELP- Healing Earth's Love Problems. How may we HELP you? No Feliks, stay away from the fridge!- ...Beep)_

South Korea had always been the outcast, with his strange ability to see the red strings that tied together soul-mates. He believed that he was the only different one, until he meets others like him: Italy- who sees auras, Poland- who can read minds, and England- who sees a very different kind of string. These four bring together soul-mates in the most chaotic ways possible.

Warnings: Country and Human Names Used, yaoi (but nothing explicit), and language. Come one, come all, to the official start of _HELP – Healing Earth's Love Problems_!

Pairings: I can't give them all away without ruining the story but, as of now, there is LietPol, Giripan, RoChu, and onesided?GerIta

Come one, come all, to the official start of _HELP – Healing Earth's Love Problems_!

I must say, I'm a little nervous about starting this one... I just hope you all will enjoy it...

Without further ado, I give you...

* * *

Chapter One – An Introduction

(Or: Fighting Never Solved Anything, Unless It Helps Two Soul-Mates Fall in Love)

_A common concept, especially in series dealing with romances, is the Red String of Fate (__akai ito__or __unmei no akai ito__). The concept is that two people who are destined to be together are attached by an invisible red string bound from a male's thumb to a female's pinky finger (generally, though not always, at the first knuckle from the fingernail; also, nowadays it's become more common to show __both__parties attached at the pinky)._

_It is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend, with people claiming many different countries of origin and/or religions for it, but the usage is clear regardless. -TvTroupes_

_

* * *

_

Im Yong Soo sighed as he tapped his fingers in a syncopated beat along the table's wooden surface. They kept a steady rhythm as his mind wandered from the fight on the other side of the table. Normally Heracles trying to smash Sadiq's face in would be amusing, but he was too hungry to care at the moment.

The day's meeting had already run over an hour and the only thing that had been thoroughly discussed was whether Prussia was a ghost or not. Yep, the world's problems are definitely top priority around here. Pft, yeah right.

He clutched his stomach as it growled. Thankfully, the sound was drowned out by the excessive arguing coming from all corners of the room. It was obvious that they would get nothing done today... As usual. The Korean was mildly surprised Feliciano hadn't begged Ludwig for a break by now. The German would cave easily at the Italian's Puppy Dog Eyes. I mean, who can deny a wide eyed Italian when they look like they will start bawling at any second? Answer = no one. It was physically impossible. (Unless you were Russia, but that guy looks like he plucks feathers out of baby chicks on a daily basis.)

His eyes drifted over to where the Italian sat between Kiku and Ludwig a few seats down. Yong Soo smirked when he realized that Feliciano was just a tad bit more focused on the brawl than anyone else. The Korean made a note to thank Italy later.

"Enough!" an annoyed yell broke through the noise of the room. Germany had stood up and his palms were flat down on the table as he glared down all the surrounding nations. Most were trembling as they turned in surprise to the angry blonde. (Except for Russia, who stood there with a carefree smile on his face and asked if the man would like to become one with Mother Russia... He was ignored.)

"Everyone take a break! Be back in two hours," he commanded in his no-nonsense tone. All the nations were staring at him, stunned silent. (Once again, except for Russia... And America who was telling Egypt, who received the immense pleasure of sitting next the blonde for today's meeting, his new plan to save the rainforest. Does that guy ever shut up?)

"Now!" Ludwig barked as his eyes narrowed. The words were like a gunshot. Everyone jumped up as they rushed to get out of the room. The mass of countries all ran to the door in clumps. (Russia walked slowly at the very back of the crowd... And oh look, he had his pipe. How did he get that past security?) The room was empty in seconds, except for Korea, but no one would really notice his absence from the food court for a few minutes, if at all. Oh yeah, feel the love.

Germany sighed and face-palmed. He marched out the door, muttering darkly to himself the entire way. Yong Soo chuckled, secretly wishing he had the cool clearing rooms power that Germany had. That power seemed to come in handy! Feli sure knew how to pick them.

Speaking of the Italian...

"Oh my Da Vinci! I thought that would never end." The brunette whined as he slumped down into the chair next to the Korean.

Yong Soo jumped a bit at the sudden appearance. Didn't Feli leave with the others? _The kid is sending way too much time with Kiku_, he thought with a slight pout, _Now he's getting ninja powers too. I bet I could probably get those powers if he would just spend more time with me instead of running off whenever I'm in the same room as him. _Yong Soo's thoughts turned a bit more depressing at the end. He shook them off and gave the Italian a light laugh. "I know. It seemed like we were going to skip lunch. Great thinking, Feli."

The Italian beamed. "What can I say? I'm just a genius."

"Or an evil mastermind. Did you seriously need to sic Greece and Turkey on each other?" a voice from the doorway asked in a condescending tone.

Feliciano shook his head with a slight giggle. "They were mad at each other already, Arthur. I just _pushed _them in the right direction." The auburn-haired boy stood from his seat after his statement and put his hands on his hips. "Besides, it's all part of me and Feliks's plan."

Arthur cringed at the incorrect grammar usage, but knew that correcting the Italian would not help him in the long run. He raised an (enormous!) eyebrow. "And how, exactly, does Greece killing Turkey help?"

The Italian smiled brightly, eyes shining. "Because, when Heracles gets hurt, Kiku will be there to take care of him. Their bond will strengthen and they'll fall in love in no time!"

Yong Soo patted the boy on the head, stretching his arm up so that he could reach the still standing Italian. "That's brilliant! I couldn't of thought better myself. -Well, I could, since planning originated in Korea, but I didn't- so you get praise!"

The other man in the room did not agree. England sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "There are so many holes in that plan it's not even funny," the blonde stated, shaking his head at the idea. He was then tackled from behind by a blur of pink and yellow. Arthur fell to the ground, arms spinning like pinwheels, and received a face full of carpet. "'Ot da 'oody 'el!" His shout was muffled, but the meaning came across well enough.

The figure on his back growled. "You, like, better not be dissing my amazingly foolproof plan or I will, like, _totally _kill you in the face and stuff!"

"Feliks!" Feliciano squealed happily as he engulfed his friend in a hug. Feliks hopped of the Brit's back before returning the gesture.

"Hey Curly, I heard about the fight. Nice work in there," the Pole remarked while he brushed imaginary dirt off his bright pink miniskirt. Today's outfit was tied together with a white button-up dress shirt and high heels.

"Yeah, where exactly have you been during the meeting?" Yong Soo inquired. He had not seen the cross-dressing blonde in the room all day. When Feliks smirked, the Korean suddenly lost all desire to find out what he had been up to during the day.

The blonde blew his bangs out of his face. "Oh, you know, just, like, making-out with Toris in the supply closet. Normal stuff."

Yong Soo stuck out his tongue at the sudden and unwanted mental image. Feliciano looked happy for his friend and seemed like he was about to ask for details.

"I did not need to know that," Arthur spoke with a slight grimace. The raven laughed at the face the Brit was pulling. Italy joined in with the Korean when Poland turned to him with a large grin.

"Oh, Eyebrows, you're just jealous that I have someone to make-out with and you, like, don't," the gender-confused male replied, putting his hands on his hips.

Arthur groaned at the topic they had found themselves in. "Not this bloody discussion again. I already told you, I have too many other soul-mates to help before I can even think about finding my own."

Korea sighed at their antics. Those two always had this argument. It was how they usually started their brief meetings. Yong Soo knew that Feliks was just trying to help, but it was getting old listening to the blondes. The Pole just did not want Arthur to end up alone.

"OK," Yong Soo interrupted before Feliks could gang up on him and demand that he tell Arthur who his soul-mate was. There was only so many times he could say no calmly. "We need to get down to business. Feli, you feel anyone outside?"

Italy sat back down, choosing the seat across from Korea this time. He squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments. His entire body slumped in his seat as every one of his muscles seemed to turn to putty. They snapped open and he sat up straight in his seat with a grin. "The closest person is a few hallways down, and they're going in the opposite direction," he informed the group.

Yong Soo nodded. "OK then, but I'll need you to keep an eye out."

Feli giggled and gave a mock salute as Arthur and Feliks sat down, the Brit claiming the seat next to Korea and Feliks sitting next to Feliciano. Korea's face broke out into a large smile as he readied himself for his favorite part of the meeting week.

"The meeting over plan 'Giripan' is now in session!"

Feliks scoffed, "This is going to be, like, totally easy. I, like, already peeked into their minds and they're already completely in love and stuff."

Sighing dramatically, Feliciano added, "They just don't realize it themselves." He put a hand over his heart in fake despair. "It's so tragic."

"And they don't have any black strings, so we don't have to worry about them being tied to anyone else," England spoke as he tapped his pointer finger on the table.

Yong Soo cheered. "So this will be simple! All we need to do is have Feli tell Kiku that Heracles likes him and BA-DA-Boom, we're done."

"Aw, but that's, like, _way _too easy! I say we dress Japan in some of that cosplay I, like, might have seen in his mind while I was poking around. Then we, like, shove both of them in a closet!"

The three turned towards the Pole with similar looks of horror.

"Are you bloody mad!" Arthur shouted, looked disturbed at the very thought.

"I thought you would have learned when we tried that with Gupta and Sadiq. It doesn't work." Yong Soo shivered as he remembered that failed mission.

"And it just makes things really awkward," Feliciano added to the Korean's statement, also shivering. He looked like he was about to cry as he thought about it.

"That was, like, completely different. And besides, it, like, helped in the long run. They're together now aren't they?"

Korea sighed as he tried to get to another topic. "We're not putting Kiku in a dress."

"But it would be, like, so much fun!" Feliks whined.

Yong Soo stared at him.

"Fine, can we at least, like, get them drunk first?"

Yong Soo ignored him.

"Moving on, anyone else have anymore brilliant ideas?" England asked, interrupting any further ideas from Feliks.

"I say we go with Soo-Soo's idea," Italy added, silently agreeing to stop Feliks from talking.

Arthur nodded. "That seems to be the safest plan."

"Like, fine, be boring," Feliks grumbled as he admitted defeat.

Feliciano suddenly stiffened, causing everyone to stare at him. "Guys, someone's coming. Get in your places." He then ran over to his usual seat and plopped down onto it. Cradling in head in his arms, his eyes slid close. The Italian pretended to fall asleep. Within seconds, he was lightly snoring. Yong Soo did not know if he was pretending or not at that point.

The others followed in suit. Feliks grabbed his purse out from under his chair that had been unoccupied during the meeting. With a bright smile, he skipped out of the room. The Pole was using the excuse that he just went into the room to find his money. Arthur also bounded over to his seat and started browsing through his notes on the chair. Korea just kept in his spot and looked bored. It was his seat after all, and he knew that whoever it was most likely would not ask him anything.

A head with slicked back blonde hair poked through the entryway. His hard eyes softened when he spotted the "sleeping" Italian. Germany silently crept over to him. He put his hands on the auburn-haired boy's shoulders and shook them gently. "Italien, aren't you going to eat something?"

Feliciano's eyes blinked open. He gave the larger man a lazy smile, and then threw his arms over his head as he yawned. Yong Soo was impressed; the Italian was an amazing actor.

"~Ve, sure Ludwig!" he chimed. "I was just really tired." The boy yawned again for emphasis.

"Well, come on then. We can't have you passing out because you slept through lunch." An unnameable emotion passed through his blue eyes, but it was gone so fast Yong Soo was almost certain he had imagined it.

Feliciano nodded, still smiling brightly. "OK Doitsu!" He clutched the blonde's arm and hastily pulled him out of the large wooden doors. Their vibrant red strings trailed behind them.

Yong Soo sighed. From that little display, one would think that those two were together but, sadly, they were not. The German was too blind to see what was right in front of his face. No matter how many hints that the Italian dropped, Germany remained oblivious.

"So, I guess the meeting's adjourned then?" Arthur asked from his seat. The blonde placed his papers onto the table in front of his and turned to Korea.

Chuckling, the raven nodded. "Yep, let's go eat." Internally, he gave an evil smirk. _Time to go stalk __hyung. Maybe his Russian soul-mate will get jealous, _he thought as he practically sprinted out the door, Arthur following at a much slower pace. He had not ate breakfast that morning and was now starving. _Hm, maybe we should launch plan _RoChu_ next? _


	2. Plan Giripan: Stage 1

**Hey again! How is everyone? *crickets...* Oh come on...**

**Here's the next segment of the epic fic that is HELP! I just want to say that, yes, it is a little strange. Everything will be answered though, so don't you worry!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**pi-or-pie – The pairings are still majorly unknown (even to me), but those two already have plans with others. It's a nice suggestion though.(maybe I should make a crack!fic about them...)**

**DivineProjectZero – Thank you so much! I noticed the same thing with many soul-mate stories and I will try not to make the same mistakes. **

**EhCanuck – Your wish is my command! It will take a while, but it will definitely happen. **

**And a big thanks to all that faved or watched! **

**Now, ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter Two – Plan Giripan: Stage 1

(Or: Never Trust an Englishman With an Italian's Job)

_"We are such stuff as dreams are made on..."_

_-William Shakespeare: The Tempest_

* * *

"OK, Feli, what are you going to do?"

Feliciano grinned brightly in response. "Ve~ I'm going to tell Kiku that Heracles likes him!"

Im Yong Soo smiled and nodded at the Italian's reply. Humming an agreement, he added, "And then?"

Feliciano furrowed his brow. "That part's not gonna work." The corner of his lip quirked downwards and he tapped his fingers against his thigh.

"What?" The Korean was confused. His plan was flawless. It had to be, because it was made by him. What could possibly be wrong?

"Kiku's not gonna ask Heracles out. He's too shy." Oh, there's that.

"I could always just control them, you know?" Feliks spoke from the kitchen, where he was painting his nails a vibrant pink. "It would make things, like, _so _much easier and stuff." Arthur sighed from the chair next to the Pole as he reread 'Hamlet' for the 100th time.

Back in the living room, Yong Soo shook his head, even though the other two could not see the gesture. "No Feliks, I want it to be their own decision. No freaky mind control."

Feliks huffed as he finished his right hand. He began to lightly blow on the nails. "Fine, like, be that way," he pouted.

The group of four was currently in Yong Soo's house, since the meeting the next day was being held in Korea. It was a modest home; not too big, but not too small either. There were two bedrooms and a constantly stocked kitchen. (He made sure the refrigerator was always full after a certain Italian's first visit.) The walls were lined with pictures of friends and family.

On one wall, adjacent from the kitchen was a large tack-board. It was full of overlapping pictures, all of different places and people. One would notice that the only thing the same in all of these pictures were that they all featured couples, happily smiling. Some had captions such as: _Thank you HELP! _or _We owe you one! _

All four of them had the same pictures somewhere in their homes. It helped remind them why they did what they did. The four Nations made up HELP: Healing Earth's Love Problems. They tried to bring together as many soul-mates, Nation or citizen, as possible. While finding soul-mates might sound hard for some people, it was painfully easy for them.

They all had _gifts_. Yong Soo would not call them all powers, because his was not truly all that special. Im Yong Soo could see Soulstrings. These strings were tied to a person's right pinkie and connected to the finger of their soul-mate. Korea had begun to notice the strings after the Korean War, when he was forced to separate from his brother.

Arthur was a little different. Instead of seeing the red Soulstring, he saw a black thread that the group had dubbed 'Loststrings'.They tied around a person's left wrist. These were the exact opposite of of Soulstrings and indicated lost love. The black thread needed to be cut before the person could move on and find their true love. By "cut" he meant that the person needed to let go of the one they were tied to.

Feliks and Feliciano, now they were a special case. The blond had mind reading powers. He could tap into anyone's thoughts without breaking a sweat. The group had recently found that the Pole could input thoughts into someone's brain when they had eye contact.

Feli was another special case. He could see the auras surrounding a person. These auras reflected a person's inner feelings. If he concentrated hard enough, he could also change a person's aura. By sensing these auras, the Italian could always tell where a person was. This took a lot of concentration, however.

"So, like, what are we going to do?" Feliks asked as he walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch next to Feliciano. Both his hands were painted and he admired them with a large smile.

"How about I do the same thing as Feliciano, but with Greece?" Arthur recommended, his focus never leaving the book in his hands. Yong Soo's eyes closed in thought. That might work. Heracules was never one to beat around the bush. Once he found that Kiku liked him, he would ask the Japanese man out immediately.

"Good plan Arthur. Feli, still tell Kiku so he can at least know what's coming. Don't want him fainting in shock on us." Yong Soo jumped up and held out his hand. "OK everybody. We execute plan _Giripan_ in T minus um... tomorrow's meeting!" the Korean chirped giddily.

A manicured hand was placed on top of his. "Let's, like, do this," Feliks giggled. Next, Feliciano and Arthur put their hands into the pile.

"Let's go HELP our next victims," Arthur chuckled.

Feliciano smiled brightly, "Team HELP on three guys! 1-2-3!'

"Go Team HELP!" All except Arthur shouted, who was content on simply staying silent, in unison. The three overexcited members fell into a fit a laughter, leaning onto each other for support. England sighed as he returned to his book and began the next act. It was getting to his favorite part and nothing was better than Shakespeare.

- - - - Stage 1 - - - -

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. As he trudged through the numerous hallways looking for a certain lazy Greek, he really started to regret his decision. It was not like he was the nation of love or anything. No, that title belonged to just about every other freaking European nation (or so they liked to think).

_Why did I agree to this nonsense anyway? Oh yeah, because I'm a closet hopeless romantic, _he grumbled internally. It's not that his job was particularly challenging. No, not at all. All he had to do was tell Greece to ask Kiku out and admit their undeniable love for each other and blah blah blah. Sadly, there was a problem; Arthur could not find that stupid Grecian anywhere! He had already checked every possible area. Every hallway, non-locked room (even some locked ones – Never doubt a man with fairy powers) and gathering area had been completely Greek-free. It was like the world was mocking him.

Muttering dark curses under his breath, he turned down another hall. He passed France, who stared after his with confused eyes. The taller blond made a move as to follow him. Without looking back, Arthur hissed, "Not today Frog." France immediately backed off, knowing that it might not be the best time to mess with the Englishman. Arthur was glad that _someone_ was cutting him a break. As he walked away, he failed to see the concerned look on the Frenchman's face, who then smiled sadly as he stared at the smaller man's retreating back.

Just as all hope seemed lost and Arthur was about to give up on his search, something amazing happened. Some would call it a miracle, but Arthur just called it luck. While walking, he stepped on something small and furry. The blond jumped back, shock written on his face. The object hissed, teeth bared. Arthur stared at the cat hissing upwards at him in confusion for a few seconds before it clicked. It was not just any cat, it was one of Greece's cats.

The blond looked down to find the black ball of fur bound around the corner. He tore after it instantly, not wanting to loose his chance to finding Greece. Turning the corner, he saw the cat jump into the arms of a certain lazy nation, blinking sleep out of his eyes. England stopped abruptly to keep from slamming into his target.

"Hullo Greece, fancy seeing you here," he waved weakly with a forced smile that looked more like a grimace.

Greece blinked again. "Why were you chasing the cat?"

"Um... you see... I thought it was a stray! Yeah, that's it! You know, with the rabies and such..." Arthur trailed off, internally wincing at his explanation. Greece seemed to buy it though, or simply did not wish to even begin to think that England was lying. He began to turn away, but Arthur grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait! Ah..." Arthur bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of what to say next. "I've got to tell you something." He decided to just get straight to the point.

Greece blinked again, causing Arthur to sigh. _I get that he's a man of few words, but this is ridiculous. _He took that as a sign to go on. "Um, well..." He coughed nervously and blushed. "How do I put this? It's well... Japan wants to go out with you!" Arthur nearly jumped himself at his sudden exclamation and almost kicked himself afterward. _That's one was to do it, I guess._ Greece simply (you guessed it) blinked. Oh, but this time he nodded as well! That's a good sign, right?

"Why didn't he just tell me?" he asked, but Arthur had a feeling he was talking to himself. The Greek walked up to the door that led to the Meeting Room and pushed it open before moving straight towards Kiku. The Japanese man was talking to Feliciano and blushing, which probably meant that the Italian had already talked to him.

"Kiku," Greece started and grabbed the shorter man's arm. He pulled them both out of the Meeting Room, Kiku asking him politely to let go of him the entire time. Arthur and Feliciano flashed each other a thumbs up. Mission Accomplished...

Until the two were back in the Meeting Room not even five minutes later.

"There, we went out for some fresh air. That was a pleasant outing," Greece said, patting Kiku, who was still red-faced, on the head.

Feliciano's jaw dropped open and Arthur spluttered on unintelligibly. Feliks, who had just walked into the room and caught the tail end of the conversation, face-palmed. He muttered a small "Ow..." afterward. Arthur calmly glided over to the wall and proceeded to smack his head against it.

…Or not accomplished, either way.

Plan _Giripan_: Stage 1

Result: Epic Failure


End file.
